Ahhh Porque a mi???
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Yamajyou, a ver si este les parece mejor que los otros. Ya sé que escribiendo apesto, pero denme chance de mejorar.


Disclaimer: Había unavez un anime que le pertenecía a Saban, Bandai y Fox. No a esta pre-adolescente que está escribiendo este fic. Así que por favor no me demanden. Soy pobre -_-. Le debo diner al Panda del Acoso Sexual, alias, mi hermano.  
  
Advertencia: Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, Yamajyou/Jyouto. Es desde el punto de vista de Yamato. Mi primer fic, sólo que tuve que pedir que me lo mandaran por mail, porque lo había perdido. OCC, aunque no tengo muy bien la definición de ello, pero tengo una idea. Soy fan del Yamajyou desde que me empezó a gustar el yaoi, o sea 4 meses.  
  
  
Ahhh, porque a mí???  
  
Hoy fue uno de esos días en los que hubiera preferido no levantarme. Primero el gel se acabó. Después se me fue el autobus y llegué tarde. Y para acabarla de colmar, reprobé el examen de matemáticas de hoy. Me pregunto si habría sido mejor no haberme levantado hoy. Creo que sería buena idea si voy a dar un paseo.  
  
Voy caminando calle abajo, veo que todas las boutiques y miscelaneas están cerradas. No hay nadie en la calle, genial la calle para mi solo. Creo que ya que no hay nadie sería buena idea ir al muelle, es un buen lugar para pensar.  
  
Hace mucho que no veo a los demás, con el único digidestinado con el que he estado en contactoes con T.K. y es porque es mi hermano. Con Tai hablé hace 2 meses, pero se cambió de escuela porque le dieron una beca deportiva. A Koushiro la última vez que lo ví fue para despedirce ya que se iba a ir como estudiante de intercambio a una escuela en Alemania. Sora......desde que rompimos no me quiere hablar. Kari, ella más bien habla con T.K., Mimi, hace años que no la veo, parece que todos olvidamos el significado del primero de agosto. Y Jyou, de él he sabido menos que de los demás, él se desapareció por completo después de que entro a esa escuela privada.  
  
Antes solíamos ser un equipo, ahora pasamos de ser amigos a solo conocidos. Parece que no soy el único en el muelle. Es una persona alta, puedo distinguir que es un chico, lleva lentes y su cabello es largo. Me acercaré para ver quien es.  
  
Me sorprendo al ver que es alguien que conosco. Es...es...es...  
  
"Jyou?" Es graciosa su mirada, me mira como si no me hubiera visto antes en su vida.  
"Yamato?" me pregunta él "Él que viste y calza" "Wow, que....sorpresa, cuanto tiempo si verte" "Igual digo yo". Le pregunto que que ha hecho, que si siguió con su 'sueño' de ser doctor. Me sorprendo al saber su respuesta. Parte si, y parte no. Me dice que va a ser doctor en el digimundo(N/A: supongo que todo el mundo vió lo que ocurrió en la última pelea de 02), así que es en parte algo aque a él le guste. Al preguntarle su razón me cuenta lo que pasó cuando estaba con Mimi, y lo de Ogremon.  
  
Empezamos a caminar, sin rumbo, sólo para pasar el rato. Hablamos y hablamos y hablamos, mejor dicho, él habla y habla y habla, yo no tengo muchas ganas de hablar hoy.   
  
Valla, hay muchas cosas sobre Jyou que no sabía, creo que nunca le había prestado atención, siempre estba fíjando me en mis problemas, Tai o Sora, Tai o Sora, Takeru, Tai o Sora, salir vivos, en fín...siempre ví a Jyou como un niño que le temía a todo, pensaba que era por que sus padres lo sobreprotegían mucho, pero ahora que me cuenta como era su vida, creo que era obvia su forma de ser, con una mamá depresiva y un padre que parecía general....  
  
Veo una moneda de 10¥ (yens)me agacho para recogerla, dicen que es de buena suerte, por recogerla me quedo un poco atrás, valla, nunca había notado qu su "derriere" era tan lindo.....Pero que estoy pensando, es Jyou, y yo que creí que ya había superado esas tendencias yaoi "Y dime Yamato, alguna conquista?" que?, pues si, he salido con muchas chicas, 23 más o menos en un periodo de 3 años, eso es mucho "No, no realmente, y tu" se sonrojá al preguntarle esto "Pues, ya que lo mencionas, hay una chica en especial, se llama Hana, pero aún no la invito a salir" "Porque no tigre?" "No he tenido la oportunidad" no se por que, pero no le creo nada.  
  
Seguimos caminando, cerca de unas 2 horas, ya era de noche, y sin querer habíanmos llegado al edificio en el que él vive. "Pues ya que estamos aquí, quieres pasar?" solo aciento con lacabeza, me imagino como debeser su piso, todo ordenado y limpio, será agradable estar en un lugar limpio para variar.  
  
Cuando entramos a su departamento no me sorprende el encontrar todo en orden, supongo que se volvería loco en mi casa :D. Este lugar es lindo, a pesar de que es chico se ve acogedor, pero me recuerda mucho a un apartamento que no ha sido ocupado. Creo que no ha de pasar mucho tiempo aquí.   
  
"Y dime....vives aquí, o solo ienes a dormir?" me mira con esos oojos negros suyos y con una sonrisa muy agradable"te diré.....paso tanto tiempo afuera, con los estudios y el trabajo, que tengo de poder dormir aquí. Por eso te dije que no tenía tiempo para salir con Hana" se sonroja al decir su nombre, realmente parece que le gusta mucho, empieza a contarme sobre lo maravillosa que es, y lo bella, adorable y tierna que es, no le presto mucha atención, me quedé perdido en como sus ojos brillan cuando me cuenta de aquella vez en la que Hana hixo no se que cosa, como su cabello enmarca su cara, en sus lab.... bueno, está bien que sea gay, pero no me puedo fijar en el primer chico guapo que veo.  
  
Por fin logra que le cuente algo de mi vida, realmente no quiero contarle sobre las peleas que mi papá y yo tenemos porque cuando lleva a su novia yo no me comporto "bien", sobre cómo mi papá se fue por 3 días sin siquiera decirme o llamar, sobre como ando pésimo en la escuela, que los de la banda me amenazaron con cambiarme porque ya no iba a los ensallos, no quiero abrumarlo con mis problemas, él debe tener los suyos propios.  
  
"Y...en que trabajas?" "Trabajo en los Go-Karts, es un poco latoso, pero pagan bien" "Eso es lo que importa, no?, y dime, porque tienes que trabajar, si tienes un padre con dinero y todo" "Si supieras, lo demandaron por negligencia y al encontrarlo culpable perdió su trabajo y ya no encontró quien lo empleara. Así que tuve que buscar un trabajo y un departamento, porque yo solo sería una carga, y así he estado desde hace 1 año, ya me acostumbre" Valla, pues, eso es peor que lo que me pasa a mí, por lo menos yo tengo a mi papá, aunque nunca esté por su trabaja, pero él solo lo hace porque es lo mejor para mí, que el me asegure el ir a una buena escuela. "ahh, ya veo".  
  
Van a pasar una película de acción gringa en unos minutos. Le digo a Jyou que si la quiere ver.   
  
Mis ojos están pesados. Estoy muy cansado, esta película es larga. Jyou está igual que yo, a punto de caer dormmido.   
  
Es de mañana, donde estoy, ahh, si,en casa de Jyou, me quedé dormido. Al abrir más los ojos veo donde me quedé dormido. Justo encima de Jyou, que buena forma de empezsar el día. Viendo a un angel. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo habíavisto dormir. Se ve tan tierno e inocente.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.............  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
Diablos, empezé taaaaan inspirada, y con una buena idea, espero que el final no quede todo mal :S  
Que gran problema, justo cuando empiezo a escribir un Yamajyou, me empiezan a llegar a la mente muchos fics que podría escribir.  
  
ReViEw  



End file.
